Redline Squadron Driftranger
by TimX7
Summary: When the Devil's Axis of Evil attacks New York City. INTERPOL green lights Project Task Force to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Super Sentai. Got it?

**Title: Redline Squadron Driftranger**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A few months after New York City is attacked on the iconic September 11. INTERPOL is assigned to investigate the attack. INTERPOL learns of the Devil's Axis of Evil. A terrorist organization composed of the four countries that want the United States gone. A few months later, INTERPOL now has the means of stopping them.**

**Author's Note: This story is going to replace Knightranger. And I want to dedicate this story to my late friend, Tony Hileman. Tony was my friend ever since I was in the Boy Scouts. It's been a tough loss for me, losing my best friend. I never expected him to die, with his life still ahead of him. At least he's in a better place.**

It was another ordinary night in New York City. In Times Square, everyone is going about their business. When several mutated men changed into a special kind of spandex armor. The armor was all black and their weapons ranged from various melee weapons, combined with firearms. They had black helmets with the insignia of a chess pawn. They attacked the people in time square. Killing everybody they see.

A woman was trying to protect her baby. Until one of these Pawns murdered the woman. They didn't want money and they didn't want anything of value. They just wanted her blood to spilled all over the pavement. Then the same Pawn turned to the wailing baby, and silenced it by crushing the poor thing's skull. It was anarchy in Times Square. With over a dozen of these sick monsters killing everybody. Even police were no match for the might of these monsters.

All hope seemed lost. When one Pawn was cut down by a halberd polearm. The other Pawns turned to see who killed their brother. It was a man in a silver spandex racing jumpsuit, with gold armor. A platinum wheel speeding along a road on the center of the chestplate. The visor on the golden helmet was tinted to hide the man's identity. It was in the shape of a half a circle. Almost like the speedometer of a vehicle.

"You wankers shouldn't have done that." the man said in a thick English accent. The Pawns sprang into battle against the armrored figure.

_(Narrator)_

_Redline Squadron Driftranger! Three international law enforcement agents fighting terrorists! They will serve and protect all of humanity!_

**Opening: "Gekiso Sentai Carranger Instrumental" by Noritaka Takayama**

The figure cut down several Pawns with his lance. Twirling it around or just stabbing them with it. They came at him and he cuts them down. Blood spraying from their dismembered limbs. Ensuring they never get back up. By the time the FBI arrived, with the remaining police, the man was gone. But he left the dead or dying Pawns, these cloned humans mutated by radiation to enhance their strength, were all killed. Law enforcement didn't know how to react. They just started to clear up the crime scene. EMTs and the CSU arrived a little bit later. To help the wounded or to investigate the crime scene.

The figure watched them from the safety of a dark alley. Until his armor couldn't sustain itself and vanished in a golden light. Revealing a man in his mid forties, with greying brown hair. He walks down the alley to leave the crime scene, before police find him and blame him for the incident.

**Checkpoint 1: Three Fighters of Drift Racing Justice**

**Several months after the attack on New York City...**

Aster Arabella, daughter of a INTERPOL inspector and formula one racer, zipped up her jumpsuit. Her yellow jumpsuit, and grabbed her racing helmet. She was about ready to head to the starting line for first race back after a horrendous car crash several months ago. She didn't think she'd race again. Her auburn hair gathered up under the helmet. But two INTERPOL agents entered her personal pit area.

"Ms. Valiant?" said one agent. "We're with INTERPOL. you're father's superior asked us to take you to INTERPOL headquarters in France."

"But I have a race to enter." she replied.

"We've already talked to the officials and they understand our situation." said the agent. "They said it was okay to take you out of the race and bring you to France."

Aster sighs in disbelief...

Allistair O'Donald, a American with Scottish and Irish decent in his blood, stood before a harsh judge in the county courthouse of Summit County, Ohio.

"Mr. O'Donald. It is by this court that I find you guilty of resisting arrest, speeding, public endangerment, driving whil intoxicated, drinking as a minor, assaulting a police officer, and illegal racing! By God what were you thinking!" the judge said. This judge is known to be the toughest judge in the entire county. He was once a assistant DA for the DA's office, a famous prosecutor among law enforcement, and now the toughest judge in the county. He has had more first time offenders given the maximum sentence required by law. Every criminal who enters his courtroom, regrets the day they committed a crime. In fact the public is happy he's on the bench. Because now the jails are overcrowded and offenders are locked up with the key smelted down to make jewelry. Sure there were some appeals against his judgements, and only a couple were won. But still he's still doing these harsh judgements. He's been given the nickname, Satan's Judge, for his strict and harsh rulings in the courtroom.

"This court sentences you to the maximum penelties required by law. You won't be getting out till you're thirty years old." the judge said. "This is not a rehabilitation son, but a way to keep you off the streets for as long as possible. Plus your drivers license is suspened permenantly, and your car will be junked as you bear witness to it's destruction. May God forgive you, because I sure won't!"

Alistair was led out in handcuffs. He was taken to have his fingerprints filed for the last time as a ordinary citizen. He was now a criminal, and as a criminal he will no longer have a normal life. Just as the sheriff deputy grabbed his right hand. Two INTERPOL agents burst into the courtroom and grabbed Alistair.

"May you please tell me what the hell is going on!" the judge asked.

"By order of the United Nations and INTERPOL your honer." the leading agent handed the judge a court document. "This young man is now a official agent of INTERPOL. He is to be released to our custody and his record is to be wiped clean."

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" the judge screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'll have no international agency trying to free a criminal, and clean his criminal record! Especially in my courtroom!"

"Your honor, we understand but this is a matter of international security. As well as national security of the United States." the agent said. "We'll give you more details when we're allowed to explain the entire situation."

The Secretary-General of INTERPOL, Nigel Williams, sat in his office. Looking over Alistair's file. He was impressed, a speed demon with the need for speed, and a high school graduate to boot. Not only that but Alistair is a mechanic and worked on his car with expensive car parts that he used his trust fund on. This Alistair is one smart young man. Too bad that he was arrested on various charges a few months ago. When the Devil's Axis of Evil attacked the United States. Nigel put Alistair's file away and pulled another file. This one was of a young Japanese male...

"Blue Star" Aoi Hoshi, was the best at two things. Martial arts and drift racing. Currently he's waiting for somebody on the mountain roads of Mount Fuji. Soon a rental SUV pulls up and two different agents than the ones sent to retrieve Alistair and Aster.

"You ready/" said the leading agent.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Aoi said.

With all three of their targets picked up. The INTERPOL agents delivered their targets to the headquarters in France. Where all three met each other for the first time. But they were escorted to the Secretary-General's office for a briefing on what they're supposed to do.

Alistair traded in the orange jumpsuit of the correctional facility he was held at, for a red t-shirt and jean shorts. His once long dark red hair was cut short on the plane.

Aster wore a yellow Brave Lion Team Racing halter top, and a jean miniskirt. He Auburn hair was tied into a ponytail.

Aoi wore a blue tanktop with black jean shorts. He also had a pair of sunglasses covering his brown eyes, and his jet black hair was highlighted a royal blue.

They were told to sit down, as Nigel enters and sits behind his desk.

"Hello everyone." Nigel said sitting down. "I've brought you three here under dire circumstances. I'm sure you're all aware of the attack on New York City six months ago?"

They all nodded. They all witnessed it on the news.

"Well I'm going to be frank with you three." Nigel said. "I've asked you to come here because I'm putting a team together. A team consisting of you three. Now you three don't look like soldiers or even officers of the law. BUT! You three are perfect for this new team."

"Can I ask, what exactly is this team for?" Aster asked.

"Good question, Aster." Nigel said. "This team was your father's idea. He wanted a team of three put together. And it took us from the several months since the attack, that he helped end, to put together the rest of the equipment for this new team. He even asked for you to be on the team Aster. This team he helped plan, has had vairous incarnations since the late seventies. Aoi may reconize them as the Super Sentai. But you'll know yourselves as the Redline Squadron Driftranger."

All three looked wither surprised or confused. Nigel smiled and said, "Now don't ask me why we chose to use the name Driftranger. It seems Inspector Valiant was into Japanese drift racing. But he helped plan this team to stop the Devil's Axis of Evil from continuing their plans of trying to destroy the United States."

Nigel got up and walked over to a plasma screen TV on the wall. He turned it on and four flags of four countries appeared on the screen. "So far it's only the enemies of the United States, that has formed the Devil's Axis of Evil. Venezuela, North Korea, Iran and even Somalia. All four of these countries have joined forces. The United Nations is in a uproar over this union and are trying to remove the countries out of the United Nations because of it. But the AoE doesn't care. As long as they see the United States as a threat to their plans for nuclear war or even piracy. They won't stop at nothing until their goals are accomplished. Which is what happened when they attacked NYC. They wanted to show the world their power of genetics and radioactive freaks of nature. Where they once used nuclear power to build bombs, is now being spent trying to create monsters to do their dirty work. That's where you three come in."

Nigel sat back down. "You three are humanity's only hope to stop them from achieving their goals. Now you three are to get on a plane to the States. Once you've arrived at your new home and base of operations, you'll receive further instructions."

King Lucifer, a once Iranian Basij soldier, stands in the throne room of the DAoE's base of operations. Which was once a genetics labratory in the Gulf of Mexico. A once used research base, until scientists bought it out for research into cures for various diseases. However projects there failed miserably. Especially when dealing with genetically altered sharks. Which sounds like a plot to a American horror movie starting LL Cool J, Lucifer thought to himself. The throne room was the old office of the research lab's owner. But now it was a room for the king and his queen.

Lucifer still looks human, except for the ram horns that grew out of his head. His wife didn't have horns, she was altered with feline DNA. Everyone in the Devil's Axis of Evil has been genetically altered with a radioactive chemical and animal DNA. Lucifer was altered with ram DNA, giving him the hind legs and horns of a ram. His wife, Queen Lilith, was altered with feline DNA, giving her cat like abilities and looks of a cat girl. Complete with cat tail and ears.

Bishop Belial is a pirate from Somalia. A former Nazarene preacher who was dismissed from the missonary, for stealing tithe offerings. Belial was altered with the DNA of a spider, giving him spider like qualities.

Finally there was knight Beezlebub, the lord of flies. Beezlebub was altered with the DNA of a fly. Making him like the fly monster that Jeff Goldblum turned into in the movie the Fly.

One thing about the DAoE, is that they use the ranks of chess pieces in their organization. There is the King and Queen who rule the group. The Knight that defends the King and Queen. The Bishop that does research and helps defend the two. With their mutant creations being the Rooks. Finally the Pawns as their foot soldiers. The Pawns are cloned and super grown to be battle ready within a matter of days. Their given a serum that will give them some intelligence and make them grow into adulthood within a matter of a couple of days.

Lilith enters the room and stands next to her husband. Like her husband she is a Muslim extremist from Iran. She is one of the few female supporters of the Islamic government of Iran.

"INTERPOL has plans to stop us." Lilith said. "This I just learned from our spy. They've sent three rookie agents to Metro Bay, Florida."

"Then we strike there next." Lucifer said. "Have Belial build me a mutant to deal with them."

The three were given keys to a mansion in the outskirts of the city of Metro Bay, Florida. The mansion itself was once the mansion of a plantation owner. In fact the houses for slaves were still standing. As well as the entire plantation belonged to the city, who gave it to INTERPOL during their mission to stop the DAoE. Alistair, Aoi and Aster were led into the mansion and told to find pick out their bedroom. When the agents left, after telling them to find their bedrooms, a little robot hovering off the ground came into the main foyer. He did startle the Driftrangers.

"Sorry!" the robot said. "My name is Overdrive! I'm your mentor until Inspector Valiant returns!"

"Where is my father anyway?" Aster asked.

"I don't know, but from what I've been told is that he's traveling all over the world to gather a rebel group to stop the Axis of Evil. Their dark influence is slowly covering the entire world. If they aren't stop soon. Every country in the world will be under their control."

"What does the Axis want with the United States?" Aoi asked.

"It's complete and utter destruction." Overdrive said. "Since the U.S. is a superpower, the Axis wants it gone in order to move onto the next phase of their plan, global domination."

Alistair smirked. "And only us three can defeat them and save the world?"

"That's the plan. But don't worry! I'm here to help guide on your way. But first let me give you the Gear Shfters." Overdrive floated into another room of the mansion and came back out with three wrist worn devices that look like the gear shifts of a manual transmission car. Only the gear sticks were keys that were strapped to the side of the devices. Overdrive, motioned form the to take one. Each took one according to the color designation each was given on the plane. Alistair took the red and silver, Aster took the yellow and silver, and finally Aoi took the blue and silver.

They fitted their Gear Shifters onto their left wrists, and Overdrive gave them a tour of their new home.

Metro Bay was famous for the car part factories and some car factories themselves. Here some Japanese and European car manufacturers built cars. As the cart parts factories built car parts for the cars of the United States.

It was a peaceful night. However that peaceful night in this city, was going to be disturbed. A humanoid rhinoceros beetle mutant landed with a loud thud onto the middle of a intersection in downtown. Several Pawns landed safely from parachutes near the Kabuto Mutant.

"Destroy this city!" Kabuto ordered. "Kill everyone! Leave nobody alive!"

The Pawns went into action and began a killing spree.

Overdrive alerted the Driftrangers to the basement command center. Where the destruction of Metro Bay has begun. They were horrified by the Pawns and their lack of humanity.

"Please you must stop them before they kill everyone!" Overdrive said.

"We're on it Overdrive!" Alistair led his team out to the garage. Where a Ford Taurus police car and a police motorcycle waited them. Aoi and Alistair climbed into the Taurus, while Aster took the motorcycle. They hit the lights and sirens on their Drift Chasers and sped into the city.

As the destruction of downtown Metro Bay continued. The Drift Chasers arrived. The Pawns thought easy prey arrived. However when one tried to grab Aster off her cycle and kill her. She literally twisted it's head one hundred and eighty degrees. All three Rangers climbed out of their vehicles and stood in front of a confused Kabuto Mutant and Pawns.

"SHIFT INTO GEAR!" the three said, as they instered the gear shift switches into their Gear Shifters. Then they moved the switch into first gear.

"FIRST GEAR! CHANGE DRIFTRANGER!" said all three Gear Shifters. Soon the three were given spandex uniforms with matching racing helmets. The suits resembled a racing jumpsuit in appearence, but the zipper was in the back. With a insignia of a wheel racing along a road. Their helmets looked like standard racing helmets. Only except the same insignia was above their visors.

"Red Drifter! Alistair O'Donald!"

"Yellow Drifter! Aster Arabella!"

"Blue Drifter! Aoi Hoshi!"

"TO SERVE AND PROTECT HUMANITY!" they all shouted in unison. "REDLINE SQUADRON DRIFTRANGER!"

Red, blue and yellow smoke exploded from behind the three Driftrangers, as they struck a pose.

"Kill them!" Kabuto ordered and the Pawns charged at the Driftrangers. The Rangers quickly shifted their Shifters into second gear.

"SECOND GEAR! DRIFT SABERS!" one handed single edged swords appeared in the Rangers' right hands. The three split up to handle the small army of Pawns.

Aster cits down only a couple of Pawns, until she shifts into thrid gear.

"THIRD GEAR! DRIFT WHEEL!"

Aster then hurled the wind and fire wheel in a circle, decapitating the Panws surrounding her.

Alistair already used the third gear shift to summon the Drift Sword, a claymore sword. He chops down his group of Pawns with ease. They do try to block his attacks, but he finds a opening quickly, and kills them.

Aoi quickly shifts his Gear Shifter into third gear. As he's having trouble fending off the Pawns.

"THIRD GEAR! DRIFT BREAKER!" Aoi's personal weapon is a sledgehammer. He strikes his enemies down with a hard smash into their chests. Causing their ribs to crack and ppuncture their lungs.

When the three had finished off the Pawns, they moved in to fight the Rook. But without a long drawn out fight, they chose to finish it right then and there. By shifting their Gear Shifters back to the top and shifting them back to third gear.

"THIRD GEAR! DRIFT CANNON!" A large three barrel cannon appeared and all three grabbed on end of it. Aoi took the right, Aster the left and Alistair behind it.

"DRIFT CANNON! FIRE!" all three shouted, as three balls of red, blue and yellow energy fired out of the cannon. All three balls combined into a triangle and spun around. Piercing through Kabuto's chest, and destroying it instantly. However Belial arrived stood in a alley and sent a floating sphere robot. The robot then used radioactive energy to revive and enlarge the Kabuto Mutant.

"I'm back!" Kabuto said.

As per part of their limited training earlier that day. All three Rangers shifted into fourth gear.

"FOURTH GEAR! DRIFT MACHINES!"

The doors to a large underground bunker opened up near the plantation. Three large vehicles sped out and raced to the city. One was a red pick up truck, one was a blue racing buggy, and the last one was a yellow formula one racing car. Alistair jumped into the pickup truck, Drift Truck. Aoi jumped into the dune buggy, Drift Buggy. While Aster jumped into the race car, Drift Formula.

Then all three vehicles fired off rockets and blaster fire from various points on the vehicles themselves. The Kabuto Mutant just absorbed the blasts hitting him.

"This guy is like a tank!" Aoi said. "We've got to find another way to destroy him!"

"I've got one!" Alistair and the other two shifted into fifth gear.

"FIFTH GEAR! DRIFT RACING UNION! DRIFT KING!"

The Drift Truck forms the torso and legs. while the Drift Buggy splits into two and forms the arms. Finally the Drift Formula folds up to form the head. With Drift King formed, two sabers came out of the hip. Drift King grabbed their handles and charged into battle. Using it's two sabers to cut up Kabuto. The swords actually cut through it's armor.

"The pain!" Kabuto shouts. Only for the Driftrangers to shift into the final gear on their Gear Shifters, sixth gear.

"SIXTH GEAR! RPM CRASH!" Both sabers were combined into one double edged sword. The sword was raised above Drift King's head, and brought down onto Kabuto. Slicing it in half vertically. In which both halves fell and exploded on the ground.

Nigel appeared on the main monitor of the Driftranger command center. To congratulate them on a successful first mission.

"Congratulations! You've shown that you're ready to protect the world from the Axis." Nigel said. "But though this was the first fight, there are still so many ahead of you. As you continue on this journey, Overdrive is going to help you train and grow to become the saviors of Earth, that you're to be. And Aster... We're still no closer to finding the location of your father, Inspector Valiant."

"It's okay sir." Aster said. "I just know he's out there somewhere."

At the U.S. Mexican border, customs agents pulled over a van that snuck into the U.S. illegally. A officer walked to the car and shined his flashlight onto the face of a driver. A bald headed hispanic man who has been in trouble with U.S. law before, Alejandro Santana.

"Well if it isn't Wile E. Coyote." the officer said with a smile. "What brings you here from Mexico?"

Alejandro quickly looked at his sister Maria, and then back to the officer. "We just got back from fishing."

The officer knew Alejandro's criminal record as a Coyote, someone who smuggles illegal immigrants into the United States. "Sure you were. Let's have a look in the back shall we?"

The officer opened the back door of the van and saw up to twenty illegal Mexicans. "Oh geez I would've thrown the back. Arrest them please!"

Two officers arrested the sibilings. As a black unmarked car pulled up. A man with greying brown hair got out of the driver's seat. It was the same man who saved New York City five months ago, Inspector Anthony Valiant.

"I'll be taking those two into INTERPOL custody." he said. The custom's officer smiled even wider and chuckled.

"Sorry but you can't have them." said the officer. "They're U.S. property now and you better get back into that car. Before I make you United States property as well."

Anthony flashed his INTERPOL badge and handed over the order saying that Maria and Alejandro were officially INTERPOL custody. The officer knew better than to rip up a court order from the International Courts. So he let the two officers remove the handcuffs from the Santana twins. Anthony escorted them back to his car, and they drove into the night. Leaving customs agents disappointed that their favorite Coyotes got away again.

"I don't know who you are but thanks man." Alejandro said. "You saved our hides back there. Those damn Americans would've skinned us alive."

"Well no problemo." Anthony said in his best hispanic accent. Which wasn't at all great. "But I only did it because it was my job. I've been searching for you two for months. But unfortunately, you two were off the grid. Sneaking illegals into this country and trying to avoid arrest. However you two faced jail time a couple of times before for human trafficking."

"Yeah we did sadly." Maria said. "We just wanted to give our fellow countrymen and women a chance to live in the land of the free. But those American assholes wouldn't give them green cards through legal means. Saying something that immigrants are unwelcome in the land of the free."

"That's America for you." Anthony said. "A country created by immigrants for immigrants, suddenly turns against the very people that helped founded this country. What a country."

"Why did you save us back there?" Alejandro asked.

"Because I need you two to be a part of a team to save humanity." Anthony said. "You may not know this but I was the one who stopped that invasion of New York City months ago. Immediately after that, I helped propose a idea to my superior. That idea was green lighted as Project Task Force, but the official name is Redline Squadron Driftranger."

"Driftranger?" Maria looked puzzled.

"Yeah, speed junkies like you were hand selected to be apart of this task force. Together the Driftrangers must serve and protect humanity from the terrorist group, the Devil's Axis of Evil. A group combined of North Korea, Venezuela, Somalia and Iran. If nobody can stop them then what happened to New York City, will happen to the rest of the country. Then to Mexico and Canada. Then all over the world, until the Axis have every country under their tyrannical rule."

"What's in it for us?" Alejandro asked.

"You know those times you two were busted for illegal street racing? That will all go away if you help me out."

"We'll do it." Maria said. "Just tell us what we have to do."

"Check under your seats."

Maria and Alejandro pulled out a metal box. When opened they found a Gear Shifter. Alejandro's was purple and black. While Maria's was pink and white.

"Are you two ready to take a ride on the REAL wild side?" Anthony asked as they drove back across the border to Mexico.

**Next Episode: As the Driftrangers celebrate their first victory of the Axis. A new mutant is unleashed on innocent school children on a field trip to a zoo. Meanwhile in Mexico, the new Driftrangers undermine Axis operations by stopping a shipment of Pawns from being smuggled into the U.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Super Sentai. Got it?

The next day... The day after the Kabuto Mutant incident within Metro Bay, was silenced by American CIA agents. As they were unaware of the plans put into motion by INTERPOL. Just as well... The NSA is up in arms when they learned that INTERPOL took custody of the Santana twins and went back to Mexico with them.

"Did you hear?" one NSA agent said. "The director is up in arms when the Santana twins were freed and taken into INTERPOL custody."

"What exactly are they thinking!" said the other agent. "What is INTERPOL planning to do with those two Coyotes? Please tell they better be looking into other charges against those two. They're already at number one on NSA's most wanted list!"

Inside CIA headquarters in Langley.

"So what were those things we recovered from Metro Bay?" said a supervising agent to a subordinate. "Who were those three masked vigilantes?"

"I don't know sir." said the lower ranked agent. "But from the witness statements, they called themselves... Redline Squadron Driftranger?"

"Keep a eye on those three and identitfy them." said the supervisor. "I want to know who they are and if there is any criminal record on them. I will not have any vigilante group of wannabe superheroes trying to defend America's shores from terrorists! We're the CIA! We have the Department of Homeland Security and the greatest military in the world! We can handle our own!"

"Yes sir."

_(Narrator)_

_Redline Squadron Driftranger! Three international law enforcement agents fighting terrorists! They will serve and protect all of humanity!_

**Opening Song plays...**

**Checkpoint 2: A Horrifying Day at the Zoo**

Though the three celebrated their victory over the Axis, they still worried when the CIA reported something completely different happened yesterday. Like a cover up of some kind. Actually it was a cover up. A cover up to prevent the world knowing about the Driftrangers. All three knew the U.S. government is trying to keep them under wraps for their vigilante work yesterday. Knowing that it will not look good if the American public knew of their government's incompetence of defending it's own country.

In a related story the Director of the NSA lashed out at INTERPOL for taking the Santana Twins into their custody. Saying that they were trying to undermine the American justice system. That would've seen those two criminals sent to prison for the rest of their lives. The same justice system that would've sent Alistair to prison for years, because of a few offences.

"We've got a problem..." Aoi said.

Overdrive floated into the recreation room. "It's Nigel! He says it's urgent!"

They all ran downstairs to see what Nigel wanted. He appeared on the main monitor. He didn't look too happy.

"I'm being ass screwed by the United States CIA and NSA all day." Nigel said. "It's not your fault. It's my fault for letting you three get away with using your real identities in your fight last night. But that will never change. They're trying to get me to release any information on whatever project we're doing and to terminate it immediately. I guess they want to use the project for themselves."

"If the Driftranger Project is terminated, then the United States government will be destroyed!" Alistair said.

"That's what I want to tell them. But they will be offended if I say such a thing. You see the government has a huge ego. If that ego is bruised then watch out. The U.S. gets all mad and unpopular wars begin. It has been that way since the Vietnam War. Unfortunately you'll be ambushed in your next fight with the Axis. I've jsut learned the Department of Homeland Security is sending the National Guard to stop the Axis. And no doubt they will try to kill you if you interfere."

"We'll be careful sir." Aster said.

"Now Aster, you've heard of those two Mexican twins being freed by IMTERPOL?" Nigel asked. To which Aster nodded. "I gave no order to take them into our custody. But when the name of the agent came across my desk this morning. I was quite surprised and a bit understanding. It was your father... Inspector Anthony Valiant. Apparently he's finding more members to add to the Driftranger team."

"So this mean we found my father?"

"Not really." Nigel said. "After taking the twins back to Mexico. He drove down to Venezuela. He knows better not to fly down there. As Hugo Chavez's cronies know to search for INTERPOL agents. My guess he's trying to sneak into Venezuela illegally and set up a rebel group within that country."

In Mexico, a semi truck owned by the Axis, sped straight for the U.S.-Mexico border. As fast as the huge truck can go, it sped to drive right through customs. However several American muscle cars and sports cars arrived with one Drift Chaser, a Ford Mustang police cruiser called the Drift Chaser 3. Driving the Drift Chaser is the Purple Drifter, Alejandro Santana. His sister sits next to him as the Pink Drifter, a pink spandex suit with white armor. While Alejandro's suit was purple with black armor. The other cars belonged to a group of outlaws hired by Inspector Valiant, called the Banditos.

All the cars assaulted the semi truck. Being by Venezuelan soldiers, the truck stayed on the road and continued it's top speed. However Maria held out her personal weapon, a firearm called the Drift Shooter. She fired a couple of pink blaster rounds into the tires of the truck, which caused the semi to roll over dozens of times before stopping two miles away from the border. Once all the cars came to a stop, Pawns burst out of the trailer and attacked. However the Santana Twins were ready for them.

National Gaurd owned Humvees, tanks and other vehicles entered Metro Bay. As of right now the entire city is under martial law, at least until the Axis threat was over. However the National Guard has no clue that the Axis is powerful.

The vehicles stopped to let off soldiers to secure the city. While the vehicles continued to the outskirts of the city. Where the plantation is located. From there the remaining soldiers et up a forward operating base. Aster saw the soldiers gather around and begin to set up their camp. She quickly ran downstairs to alert Nigel of the Guard's occupation of their base.

"I've heard they were sending in the National Guard to Metro Bay." Nigel said. "I think we will have to unveil the secrets to the U.S. government. I didn't want it to come to this Aster. But looks like the government has forced my hand to give up our secrets. I'll encrypt the files into a e-mail immediately and send them to the CIA and NSA. Hopefully they warn the National Guard about you three at the plantation."

The desired effect of releasing everything on the Driftrangers had the effect that Nigel hoped it would. Both the CIA and NSA told the National Guard at the plantation about the plantation's owners. Both directors of both agencies agreed that now they can trust INTERPOL on defending the United States, and even the entire world. But told Nigel to let the National Guard help the Driftrangers.

"Well it's official now." Major General Andrew Underwood said. Taking another sip of his Scotch. "INTERPOL, the CIA and NSA are now working together on this new project."

"If we weren't General." Nigel said. "My team would be behind bars, while your troops are slaughtered."

Then alarms and lights went off in the command center. Andrew knew something was going on in the city. He looked at the map, as a red dot flashed in the are of the Metro Bay Zoo.

"Looks like we've got company!" Andrew said.

"Dispatch your troops and the Driftrangers."

Humvees and helicopters went towards the zoo. With the Taurus Drift Chaser 1, and the motorcycle Drift Chaser 2, following behind.

It started when a group of school children from the local elementary school were at the zoo for a field trip. Then it was a humanoid liger that attacked the children terrorizing them. Soliders and police were within the area, and tried to stop the Mutant from haarming the children. However Pawns attack them instead. The day of hapiness and learning about animals was turned into a nightmare.

Soon the Driftrangers and the other soldiers arrived. Alistair and Aoi climbing out of Drift Chaser 1, with Aster climbing off of Drift Chaser 2 and removing her helmet.

"SHIFT INTO GEAR!" all three immediately shifted their Gear Shifters into first gear.

"FIRST GEAR! CHANGE DRIFTRANGER!"

The three Driftrangers and the troops charged into battle...

The day was over with and the Pawns were destroyed, with no casualities from the Banditos. Nobody hurt or killed at all. They all went back to celebrate their first victory as a team. Everybody returned to their base in a small Mexican village. A police officer standing guard at the town border. He saw something in the distance. He couldn't make it out, so he pulled out a pair of binoculars from his patrol car. Then he saw it, an invasion army with the Venezuelan flag on the vehicles. He quickly ran to the nearby church to warn everybody to hide.

Alejandro, Maria and the Banditos were drinking tequila and beer when they heard the bells. they knew something was wrong.

"What's going on homes?" asked a Bandito. Alejandro looked outside the barred window to see the invasion army.

"We're being invaded by Venezuela!" Alejandro said.

"Alejandro! Maria! You two get to the bunker!" said the Bandito leader. "We'll hold them off till you escape the village!"

Both sibilings didn't argue, they just headed to the basement and to the bunker used as their command center.

"How did they find us!" Maria asked running through the bunker's hallways with her brother.

"They don't know we're here sister!" Alejandro replied. "That is a invasion army. Which means Venezuela is the first to make their move against the United States! However they're going to conquer Mexico before they make their way to the States! We have to warn the Secretary-General of INTERPOL, before it's too late!"

The two quickly dowloaded all of their information from the harddrives onto USB flash drives. Then packed their stuff into Drift Chaser 3. When everything was packed for their exodus to the United States, they set off the bunker's self destruct system. Then they fled through the escape tunnel in their Drift Chaser.

"I won't ask this again!" said a general. "Where is the rebels hiding!"

When the Banditos said nothing, the general gave the word and had them all executed. Just as Drift Chaser 3 came speeding out of the tunnel, far away from the village. The general never saw the targets he was looking for, and thus ordered the entire village executed. While the general pulled a black bag off of Inspecter Valiant. Captured at the border to Venezuela, as the invasion army was leaving their country to invade everything nearing the U.S.-Mexico border.

"Their blood is on your hands Inspector!" the general said with a evil grin.

The Driftrangers fought off the Pawns and then destroyed the monster for the first time. However Belial revived and enlarged it.

"FIFTH GEAR! DRIFT RACING UNION! DRIFT KING!"

Drift King quickly finished the Liger mutant off with the Sixth Gear RPM Crash attack. Destroying it for good.

"We did it General." Aster said. "Mutant down."

"That's great but we've got more trouble in Mexico." Overdrive said. "General Underwood wants you back right away!"

Customs officials were patrolling the U.S.-Mexico border. Trying to prevent illegal immigrants. Though they did arrest a few small groups of illegals. They didn't believe the excuse to come into the U.S. illegally. In fact they laughed right into the illegals faces when they were told Mexico is no longer safe. Just as the illegals were going to be deported back into Mexico, more and more illegals entered the U.S. illegally. So many at one time and it was too much for the customs officers to handle. Mexicans were coming into the U.S., afraid for their lives. A mass exodus to the United States for safety and protection. Despite the United States government against immigration now.

CNN news finally unveiled the story of the mass exodus.

"We have a late breaking story." said the reporter in front of the camera. "Mexicans are migrating to the United States as we speak. They're seeking shelter and protection from Venezuela, whose president just declared that Mexico is in Venezuela's hands. As the mass exodus of afraid Mexicans continue. One has to wonder if they'll be accepted by a country so devoted to removing them?"

The Driftrangers, General Underwood and Overdrive watched the news report in the command center. The news report continued.

"We received news that the President of the United States is going to speak on this serious incident." the reporter said. "We go live to the White House."

President Barack Obama appeared on camera in the Oval Office. "My fellow Americans. Tonight we're seeing history in the making and not the good kind of history. The bad kind, the kind of history associated with war and terrorism. A few hours ago, several Mexican citizens illegally migrated to our fair country. When about ready to be deported, customs officials saw the mass exodus, and knew that it was too much to handle. So they let the exiles go free. And I've just learned that Hugo Chavez has claimed Mexico under his rule. Just like so many other countries south of Mexico. Now they're heading for us, and this is the ultimate test for America. To successfully defend this great country from the evil of Hugo Chavez's army. I'm calling backk all troops in the Middle East. The defense of America takes top priority. I would like to ask you Americans to aid the troops as best you can. They'll follow the Bill of Rights and not stay inside your homes. But please aid them as the defend your freedoms and liberties. These coming days will be tough for all of America. May God be with us all in this hour of darkness. As for the exiles of Mexico. Please welcome them with open arms, as troops give them shelter and protection. God bless America."

The Drift Chaser 3 drove along the highway to Austin, Texas. As they drove they saw more and more Mexicans walking to the Rio Grande River and to the United States.

"Look at all of them." Maria said. "Everybody wants out, as the invasion army approaches. Don't they realize that Venezuela is trying to invade the United States too? If Venezuela reaches the border and invades the U.S. successfully, where will all of these people go? To Canada?"

"They're hoping Venezuela is stopped in their tracks at the border." Alejandro said. "But America will have a hard time fighting those invaders off. Especially if the Axis gets involved."

"What makes you think they will get involved?"

"Because Venezuela made their way up to Mexico with nobody being able to stop them." Alejandro said. "Think about it for a minute. Only we as Driftrangers have been able to fend off the Axis forces. No one else can even come close. Because the Axis is immune to conventional weaponry. So we maybe the only ones who can stop the invading army. Whether we like it or not."

**Next Episode: As the Driftrangers in Metro Bay fend off another Axis attack, the Santana Twins race to reach the border in time. Nigel contacts the Santana Twins to reveal that two new Drift Machines were built for them to use. To which they use against the Venezuelan invasion force and the Axis Pawns.**


End file.
